Whispers (Chapter)
"Whispers" is the first chapter of Series 6. It starts out where the Canadian storyline left off, about an hour after Clark Bishop's group retreated. Due to the gunshots from earlier, reapers and witchers have invaded the camp. Kurt kills a few with his bow before sneaking around. He grabs a radio and attempts to contact John Norway. They see eachother on the tops of buildings. While this happens, John notices Howard Norman rambling about whispers and how the reapers are not aware of what they're doing. Kurt then jumps into a WOSF camp and finds himself cornered by heavily armored military reapers. He finds that his arrows are doing nothing on their armor, so he calls up John, who then saves Kurt. They both go and hide inside of a building with supplies from the WOSF camp, and gear up. They meet up with Howard Norman who has just finished killing someone and killing reapers / witchers. They find an undetonated bomb but quickly ignore it. Kurt shoots a mostly-dead reaper under Howard's car before they all get inside and drive to a different part of town. They see a jet fly overhead and head back to the main part of town. They go to the WOSF camp where Kurt clears out the reapers from earlier using a Desert Eagle and a molotov, referring to the reapers as "scrufflers". They find some radio equipment inside the camp, and notice that it is broadcasting music and a numbers station. as Kurt goes to decipher it, a helicopter flies overhead and off into the distance before being brought down by a chimera. As the chimera approaches, Kurt shoots it with a sniper rifle, Desert Eagle, and flare gun; enraging it. Trenchies break in during the chimera's attack. One imprisons Kurt and ties him to a chair, saying how they will kill him and his group. The trenchie steals his Desert Eagle and attempts to use it against him. Kurt headbutts him and frees himself from the chair. He grabs his riot shield, bashes the trenchie to death, and acquires his Desert Eagle. Kurt then crafts a knife-pole and kills three trenchies with it. He then goes on to kill another one with his riot shield before killing another one with his Desert Eagle. He then is at a standoff with another trenchie. Spencer Slovan watches from a distance with his crossbow out. Kurt then decapitates the trenchie. Spencer, thinking that Kurt is the evil one, shoots at him with a crossbow, but misses. Kurt flees. Later, Kurt witnesses an eighth trenchie holding Spencer at gun-point. Kurt thinks for a while, and at the last second, draws his shotgun and blows the trenchie's head into pieces. The chimera from earlier re-emerges from the ground unexpectedly. Kurt attacks the chimera, unloading two SMG clips into it, four flares, and a molotov into it. Five jets fly overhead and drop low-grade bombs on it, killing the chimera. The next day, Spencer modifies his crossbow to be more powerful, and Kurt sits around drinking beer, when suddenly Clark Bishop's snipers start attacking from a nearby forest. Kurt kills 9 with his sniper rifle before using a grenade launcher, taking out 8. Clark then moves in for yet another attack, and the chapter ends. Category:Chapters Category:Series 6